Paris, Trance
'Paris, Trance '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, some HTFs travel to Paris, France, but trouble is ahead of them! Starring *Cavity *Lumpy *Nutty Featuring *Trixie Appearences *Pranky *Toothy *Cuddles *Giggles *Emily and Kit-Kat Plot Everyone is preparing to get on a plane. Pranky has all of his pranks ready. Toothy has packed his favorite books. Emily has packed her purple cat Kit-Kat and some dress-creating items along with her. Cavity has candy packed in her chocolate suitcase. Nutty has no suitcase, as all of his items that he's packing is on his body. Cuddles has packed an extra pair of slippers. Giggles has packed her bow collection, including her own, in a suitcase. Lumpy grabs everyone's suitcases, and gets on the plane. Because of his stupidty, he just threw them in random places. He surprisingly is the plane pilot, too. Every HTF attending the flight boards the plane, sitting in random spots. Lumpy sits at the pilot area, and he makes sure that every HTF is there. Fortunately, every HTF is attending the flight. Soon, the plane starts flying in no time. Nutty starts eating the candy that he packed. Cavity also eats some candy. Cuddles is eating carrots. Giggles is just checking her bow collection. Suddenly, Emily drops her sewing machine. Toothy gives it back to her and blushes. Cuddles then hears a snoring noise. The snoring noise was actually Lumpy, the pilot of the plane! The plane then crashes, killing Giggles and Cuddles. The survivors then get off of the plane. Some French HTFs greet them. Then, Emily sees a fashion store. She runs into the entrance, only to be smashed to pieces by the opening and closing doors. Toothy then sees a lake that is all murky with black water. He falls in the black lake and swallows the water. The water turns out to be poison, and Toothy dies, with his corpse still floating. Pranky then sees Cavity walking out. He lays two whoopee cushions out. He snickers and waits for her to walk on them. It turns out that the whoopee cushions were filled with black smoke when Cavity stepped on them. The smoke made Pranky cough endlessly, eventually leading to death. Cavity and Nutty are the only plane passengers left to survive. Unfortunately, Lumpy is still asleep. They both run for safety until they both smack into a purple hut. They open the curtain door, and found Trixie sitting on a chair. They both ask her for help, but instead she gives them two strange-looking brown cookies with green chocolate chips. Cavity and Nutty both jitter about them, and eat them whole. Suddenly, their eyes both change to a green swirl in a green setting. Trixie snickers, and tells them to walk out the curtain door. They surprisingly obey her. She tells them to walk left, then right. They obey her still. Trixie then tells them to jump in a lake. They obey her, but the black water that Toothy died in ended up breaking the trance. Cavity and Nutty don't even know where they are until they open their eyes. They both scream, and try to swim out. Unfortunately, Lumpy is a heavy sleeper, and Trixie is just sitting in her hut, grinning and waiting for them to both die. It took a long time, but Cavity and Nutty finally died of lack of air. Lumpy was still in his plane, snoring. Trixie keeps on snickering, and waits for her next victim. Suddenly, Lumpy wakes up, and drives the plane back, not noticing that all of the passengers were dead. Moral ''"Control the trance, but not on a friend!" Deaths *The plane that the HTFs were on crashes, killing Giggles and Cuddles. *Emily gets smashed by the opening and closing doors of a fashion store. *Toothy dies of poisoned water invading his lungs inside a poisoned lake. *Pranky dies of black smoke invading his lungs. *Cavity and Nutty both die of lack of air. Trivia *In the scene with Trixie, Cavity, and Nutty, Trixie might have been in her evil side because she murdered Cavity and Nutty using the strange cookies. *The cookies in this episode have no real name, so fans have dubbed them "trance cookies". *There is a recipe to make the strange cookies, according to a special feature on a Season 10 DVD of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *The title of the episode is a parody on a country named France. *It is unknown whether if Kit-Kat died or not. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes